


Sweet Dreams

by Tetrisblock



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, this is just pure fluff y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetrisblock/pseuds/Tetrisblock
Summary: Yuuri gets some much needed sleep and has a lovely dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY Y'ALL I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN AGES. Well, or at least published anything. It's been well over a year...whoops. But hey, new year, new me, am I right? I'm rusty and I was never super great at writing anyways.
> 
> I'm not gonna lie I did not anticipate that I'd be writing fanfiction for an anime again since my dark ages of fanfiction.net but hey man, Yuri!!! On Ice...is gooooooooooood. My gay little heart is still soaring thinking about how I witnessed a canon mlm relationship built on trust and communication happen in a sports anime. Also, I just really like figure skating and yoi pushed me to learn more.
> 
> Okay I should prob stop rambling but I feel like I should mention that I had 3 other yoi fanfics plans (that I'm still planning to do) before I even started this one. Hopefully I'll...actually write them lmao...(warning: My true passion lies with writing fluff, so they are also all fluff fics, 2 being like, fluff without plot lmao.)

Yuuri Katsuki was a 22 year old struggling college student attempting to balance his school work, his professional figure skating career, and his health all at once.  It didn’t exactly quite work out the way he wanted: he made it through finals week and his career is sound, but he couldn’t say the same thing for his health.  It’s a wonder how the man was functioning.  His diet for 2 weeks consisted exclusively of microwavable tv dinners, caffeine, and sugar.  He no longer has a sleep schedule to speak of, only getting 30 minute bursts of sleep until the last two days where the high of his anxiety kept him awake.

 

After his final class of the semester, once he made it back to his place, he wordlessly moved pass Phichit and into their shared bedroom.  His roommate didn’t bother with a greeting, knowing full well that Yuuri wasn’t going to respond, as well as dealing with his own finals week crisis.  Yuuri was free: he met his deadlines and his finals were all completed.

 

He face planted into his pillows, wrapping himself up in his blanket like a cocoon.  He felt like death, and yet it was so hard for him to find peace to sleep.  His conscious mind raced, going into hyperdrive it seemed, reminding him of all the things that could go wrong, freaking out over whether not he actually sent in all his essays, and being a general nuisance.  He knows he triple-checked to make sure he met all his deadlines, and yet his anxiety loved to mess with him.  It reminded him of a kind of sibling relationship.  He knows he’s being irrational and that his anxiety is amplified because he’s overly tired.  Eventually, though, possibly after an hour of just closing his eyes waiting for silence, his mind settles and let him sleep.

 

Most nights for Yuuri were dreamless, but when he was sleep deprived, dreams were vivid and lively.  Despite this, he’d still managed to forget most of the details, and even so, he knew none of them ever made any kind of sense.

 

This dream, however, felt oddly...tangible.  For the most part, nothing seemed out of place, and seemed like it could have been moments taken from someone’s daily life.

 

Yuuri seemed to be on a beach, and taking a look around it seems like he was back in Hasetsu, his hometown.  He noticed a dog near his feet, waiting patiently for attention.  He picked up the familiar pooch in his arms, waiting for the kisses to come from his precious little Victor.  He let out a laugh before rubbing his fingers over the top of his head.  The curly hair between his fingers felt like home.  Victor noticed something behind Yuuri, propping his front legs up on his shoulder to get 

a better vantage point.  The dog happily panted in his ear, wiggling his entire body in excitement.

 

Before Yuuri knew what his dog had seen, he felt comforting arms being wrapped around his waist, a face of another firmly pressed into his back.  Another dog, a much larger version of his own, came rushing into view at Yuuri’s feet, sitting right in front of him.

 

Hair from the other gently tickled his shoulder.  Victor had jumped out of his arms, going to play with the dog who could have been his twin if he had not been twice his size.  With new free reign of his arms, Yuuri rubbed the back of one of the hands that constricted him, and he couldn’t help the wide smile forming on his face, as well as a rosy blush.  He went to turn but he heard mumbling from behind him - probably a protest against the action.  The face lifted a bit, a new heat being pressed into the base of Yuuri’s neck - oh, it was a kiss!  Soon, it was followed by many more, with over exaggerated sound effects included.  Yuri brought his hand up to his face to stifle a laugh that he couldn’t stop.

 

“May I turn around now?” Yuuri asked with an impatiently teasing tone.  The arms that were still wrapped tightly around his slim middle tightened for a few seconds before releasing, the hands settling to his hips now.  Yuuri spun around slowly, just to keep the other waiting.  One of his hands instinctively went to wrap behind his lover’s neck, the other to soothingly cup the side of his face.

 

He took in the handsome visage of his lover: half-lidded eyes the color of a clear blue summer’s day, peachy, soft-looking lips curled into a heartfelt smile, thin eyebrows, and striking platinum, almost gray, hair, partially covering the right side of his face.

 

The man drew closer, and closer and closer until their lips met, no force behind the action.  They both drew back, until they both went in for a second helping.  Again, nothing forceful, just a chaste kiss that ended all too quickly.

 

“Victor-”

 

The sound of glass shattering interrupted, instantly waking him from the pleasant dream.  Yuuri sat up straight in his bed, hand going to his face to wipe off the dried drool.  The room was dark except for the light creeping in from under the frame.  He kicked off his covers, fumbled for his glasses and headed towards the sound.

 

He found Phichit in the kitchen, still recovering from the shock of the breaking glass, with both hands covering his mouth.

 

“Yuuri-” Phichit started, but he stopped to access the look on his friend’s face.

 

Yuuri’s favorite mug.  Shattered into thousands of tiny, sharp little shards.  Mari bought it for him a few years back because it reminded her of Vicchan.  It was a brown mug with a little cartoon face of a dog on the front and fluffy ears coming off the top, the tail being the handle.

 

“I’m so sorry, it was an accident,” Phichit apologized, “I was trying to get my mug and I had set yours on the counter and I elbowed it and I’m so, so sorry.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t possibly be mad at him for it, it’s not like his friend would ever purposefully smash his favorite mug, and even if he did, it’s just a mug.

 

Yuuri sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, smiling to hopefully dissolve some of Phichit’s worries.  “It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” he assured.  “Let’s just worry about cleaning it up.”

 

Together, they help cleaned up the bits of glass from the shattered remains of the mug.  Thank god for helpful neighbors and their useful little handheld vacuum, honestly.  The two plopped on the couch, now both realizing they’ve been reinvigorated after the hell week with some proper sleep.

 

“Sorry I woke you up, especially with  _ that _ ,” Phichit apologized again, patting his shoulder once.

 

“It’s okay,” Yuuri waved off his friend, offering an easy smile.  “I  _ was _ having a really nice dream, though…” he trailed on, pouting just for a second.

 

“Ooh, was it dirty?” Phichit looked up at him expectantly, eyes shining bright and hands balled in fists right under his chin.  He kind of looked like a hamster.  Heat rose to Yuuri’s cheeks and he flailed indignantly.

 

“No no no no, nothing like that!” he insisted, but the actual dream wasn’t much less embarrassing that the suggestion.  ‘Oh, yeah, I had a dream that Victor Nikiforov, 5 time World Champion and 5 time Grand Prix Final Gold Medalist, was my lover’ wasn’t exactly something he wanted to say, even to his close friend.  He wishes he could have been more shocked at the fact that he had a dream like this, but he’s remembered bits and pieces of other dreams with Victor in it.  “It’s kinda embarrassing, actually,” his hopes being this would tell Phichit to back down.

 

“Mmm, was it about someone?  Someone we know?”  Phichit questioned, not taking the hint.  Yuuri’s mouth twisted, his face turning redder by the second.  His hands twisted hard at the fabric of his sweats.  “It issssss!  I promise I won’t tell.”

 

“W-well, it’s not someone that we know  _ personally _ ,” Yuuri mumbles, too embarrassed to further explain.  If Phichit wanted the info, he was going to have to work for it.

 

“Did you have a dream about Victor?  What could be embarrassing about that?  You know  _ I _ know how much you look up to him,” Phichit guessed all too quickly.  Yuuri couldn’t even look up to meet the other’s dark eyes.  “Aww, don’t worry about it, I’ve had embarrassing dreams too, even about Victor!”  Phichit grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him close.  “Like, one time, I had a dream I was lacing up my boots for the Grand Prix Final and Victor walked by me and I got so distracted that I tied my laces together and tripped and fell right in front of him!  I woke up in a cold sweat.  Was it something like that?”

  
“Uh, yeah, sort of,” Yuuri fibbed, chuckling a little at the Phichit’s story.  Phichit filled the air with story after story of his many dreams about embarrassing incidents, all but forgetting that Yuuri was supposed to be telling him about his dream.


End file.
